You Never Know What's Real and What's not
by XxXDDxXx
Summary: Ib and Garry don't know each other at first. Ib is the girl who's called "Freak eyes" and has horrible nightmares at night. Garry is the happy go lucky guy that can make anybody smile. What nobody knows is that he too also gets these chilling nightmares. More about summery inside (: IbxGarry, horror, drama, romance.


Summery

Ib: 15

Garry: 17

Mary: 16

Mary's group; Paige, and Cathy - both 16

Etoile High School (EHS)

Ib gets bullied by Mary and her group almost everyday. Sometimes, Ib just wants to end it all. Not only does Mary torture her daily, when Ib gets home she's barely noticed by her parents. At night she has horrible nightmares about statues with no heads, heads without bodies. Woman that come out from pictures and try to kill her, claws coming out from walls. Usually, after she wakes up screaming everything fades away except for the fading lilac hair and the blue rose. Ib knows she's crazy, but nobody knows about her secret. And she intends to keep it that way.

Garry is a happy go lucky guy who is fascinate by art. He makes sure that everyone around him is happy and smiling. Although he makes everyone around him happy, he can't seem to do that for himself. Garry has nightmares too. Moving bodies without heads. Hairless mannequin heads, woman jumping out from paintings only to be crawling from being half way in and out of the picture. It's truly terrifying and the only thing keeping him going is the girl with the maroon eyes, and a red rose.

So one day when Garry is just starting at Etoile High School, they bump into each other. Literally. And that's when the world stops and memories collide.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE RPG. YES THE CHARACTERS ARE DIFFERENT BUT THAT'S THE POINT OF FANFICTION. **

**I would like to thank my friend for editing this and introducing Ib to me :D**

___

_"Ib, keep running." the man with lilac hair and striking blue eyes panted. Ib nodded although it was hardly recognized since she was sprinting. The two were being chased by 'The Lady in Red'. A painting of literally a lady in red. But she came through the painting and started crawling quickly towards them. _

_Ib's legs were screaming at her to stop but she ignored the pain and ran harder. The man was faster than her but she could tell he was also in pain. _

_It was very sudden but The Lady in Red grabbed one of Ib's legs and she fell with a large thud. She felt her nose crack when came contact with the floor. Ignoring the blood that flowed freely from her nose, she kicked the painting's face with her free foot and yelled at it to let go. Ib tasted the strong metallic taste enter her mouth and she started gagging. _

_Suddenly, the man with lilac hair appeared and hit the Lady in Red with an arm from a statue, acting like he was hitting a baseball. Ib broke free from the slickly pale hand and quickly got back up to her feet. The man took her hand and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. _

_"Ib! Through the door!" he shouted. "Hurry now." he rushed over to a gray wooden door and flew it open. Not waiting to see what was inside, Ib and the man entered the dark room and slammed the door shut. The man slammed it closed so hard, Ib was afraid the old door would break. _

_Both panting hard, Ib fell to the floor clutching her nose and breathed threw her mouth. Letting herself drool in order to get some blood out._

_The man's body was being supported by the door. His back turned against it from when he slammed it shut. In between breathes, the man slid down and slowly crawled over to Ib. _

_"Oh Ib… you poor thing." His stare was full with fear and worry for the small girl._

_" 's ok," Ib said. But she knew he didn't believe her. The expression on her face was pure of terror. _

_"Ib, look at me sweetie." he said softly. _

_Suddenly embarrassed, Ib turned her head away from him. She knew she looked disgusting from her broken nose to the blood and saliva dripping out of her mouth. She felt his hand on her shoulder anyways, slightly tugging her towards his direction. She tensed at his touch and he immediately let go. _

_"Sorry." he panicked. Ib looked at him and smiled. Quietly telling him it was okay, but she wasn't showing her teeth for the fact they were most likely covered in blood. His expression softened._

_"Come here. Lets get you cleaned up." he smiled at her as well and stood. She followed his movements but when she breathed in, her chest gave a cry of pain. Ib's hands formed into fists and she held them to her breasts. She bit her lip from crying out and making her savior worry even more.  
But it wasn't like he would be able to notice anyways because suddenly Ib was being pulled away. The man shouted out for her and tried to pull her back into his arms. But it was no use._

Ib woke up with a start. That feeling of being pulled away from an invisible force lingered. She felt the sweat lines on her forehead and back began to cool as she sat up. But she quickly noticed that she fell out of bed. Again.  
Frowning, Ib slowly stood up. Her legs shaky and un-balanced from her nightmare. But just as quickly as it came, the memories and pictures faded away and Ib gulped. This time, her nightmare had ended on a better note than the others and she was grateful for that. It made her mood slightly better then usual. Although, she knew it would change as soon as Mary and her friends saw her. Ib's frown deepened and out of habit, she looked at her alarm clock. It was only 4am and usually she would start getting ready for school around five. At this, Ib smiled a bit. For once, her crazy nightmares had let her sleep an hour later.  
Deciding to get an early start for school instead or trying to go back to sleep, Ib pulled out her school uniform.  
It included a white top that was a bit too loose for her, a short red skirt that every girl had to wear, black high knee socks, and black shoes.  
Ib liked the way the color of the uniform brings out her red, maroon eye color. Although, nobody else did.  
She quietly entered the bathroom. Making sure not to wake her parents. As Ib closed the door, she looked into the mirror and starred at her refection. Dark circles appeared under her eyes. Making her look more dead than alive. With that thought, she shuttered.

Ib noticed a while back that she looked more like her mother than father. The red eyes, the dark chocolate brown hair and her beauty - as her father had said before, when she was smaller. Before the nightmares.  
Sighing, Ib started combing her hair, which was naturally straight and went past her shoulder blades. She finished touching up her bangs and moved on with the foundation to hide the dark circles. By then, it was almost five.

Not knowing how she would pass the time, Ib laid down on her newly made bed and stared at the ceiling.

Trying to remember what had happen in her nightmare was frustrating and made her want to jump off a building. The only thing she remembers is that Man's lilac hair color and his blues eyes that matched his rose. She hated not remembering even though it was probably for her own good. Ib closed her eyes and felt glad that for once she didn't wake up screaming bloody murder.

When she does, her parents ignore her. Not knowing how to fix a broken child like herself. At least, Ib thinks that they ignore her. She figures it would be difficult to ignore.

Ib looked back at her alarm clock and decided now would be a good time to start walking to school. It takes about half an hour to get from her house to the school. So she always leaves around five thirty. Of course she takes a bus and that's about 7-8 minutes away. But the bus driver has to drop off and pick up people. So it takes a bit longer.

The sun was just peaking our from the horizons when Ib arrived to school. It was an old building that was separated in grades. On the first floor, it was where the office was and where the students grabbed everything they needed from their lockers. On the second floor was where the ninth graders had their classes, tenth and eleventh graders on the third and so on and so forth. Ib was a tenth grader which meant she had to climb a good portion of stairs.

Ib entered the building , tugging along her book bag. She found her locker and punched in the code and opened it. In there were her inside shoes, some textbooks and a note. Ib didn't recognize the note so she grabbed it but hesitated.

_'It might be something from Mary.'_ Ib thought to herself. Actually, she knew it was from Mary. The way Ib held the note in-between her fingers she knew. It felt too heavy to be a letter. And Mary has sent her death threats before so Ib knew there was a good chance it was in fact from Mary.

Hesitantly, Ib carefully and slowly begun to open the note. She saw brief spots where some color was drawn.

_**"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUN FROM US IB?"**_

Underneath the capitalized letters was a scribbled picture of an ugly blue doll with black strips of hair. It had bright red eyes and a stitched smile going from ear to ear.

Ib's body tensed while looking at the doll. Memories came flooding back from old nightmares. It was the same doll she saw in her dreams.

The bell rung, making Ib jump. She shut her locker with more force than she intended, causing her to wince. Ib crumbled up the note and put it in her book bag to inspect it later.

Ib quickly started up the flight of stairs, not wanting to be late to homeroom. But she barely got up to the second floor when suddenly someone's foot sprung out and tripped her. Ib yelped in surprise and crashed on her hands and knees. Around her, students started giggling and pointing at her 'clumsiness'. Inhaling a large amount of air, Ib ignored the pain and bit her lip from crying. She stood up and ducked her head to where nobody would see her eyes tear up, and continued upwards.

Immediately when she entered the classroom, everyone had gone quiet. Ib knew that the news about how she 'tripped' in the hallway spread all the way through out the school. Ib flushed with embarrassment as she shut the sliding door and made her way to the back of the room.

Ib's seat is in the very corner away from the window. Nobody wanted to sit there since it felt closed off from everybody. Ib didn't mind where she sat on the first day, but now in the middle of a trimester, she was very glad.

When Ib sat down and pulled out the textbook she would need for that class, she caught Mary staring at her with a smug smile. Her little minions glared her way but soon continued with their conversations as if nothing happened.

It was loud in the classroom when the teacher finally decided to join. Suddenly students were scrambling to their seats before he could mark them late.

It wasn't until period five when Mary decided to come over and pick on her.

"Hey freak eyes," she smirked "did you get my note in your locker? Wasn't it a beautiful drawing? I drew it myself." There was confidence in her voice that made Ib shiver. "I thought you might like it, since it was so ugly. Like you." Mary's friends giggled from across the room. Ib's hands underneath the desk started shaking, not knowing what to do. "Why won't you answer me? I gave you a drawing, you should say Thank You." Mary frowned and leaned in towards Ib. Ib, not wanting Mary to get any closer, turned her head towards the blue eyed girl and said,

"Thank you Mary, for the drawing."

Ib hated the way Mary's name felt on her tongue. But Mary just smiled sweetly like Ib's remark didn't affect her at all. When the teacher came in, Mary left to sit down, surrounded by her minions.

To be quite honest, Ib didn't know why Mary decided to bully her. When Mary moved here, she became fast friends with almost everyone and they all loved her. So when she decided to hate Ib, everyone else did to. Although Ib has seen some people give her pity through their eyes. But Ib didn't want pity. She wanted to be helped. She couldn't fight the whole school on her own. And she couldn't fight Mary alone either. But Ib knew no one was coming, so with that she decided she needed to help herself and stop wishing for someone to fight her battles.

It was around 5 in the evening when she overheard some students talking about a new student coming to Etoile. Ib was at the library studying for a test in science class when her eyes perked up at the word _new student_.  
"Did you hear? A new kid is coming to Etoile in a few days."  
"No way! Really? Nobody ever comes here."  
Ib rolled her eyes knowing nobody ever came because Mary ruled the school.  
"I know, everyone's talking about it."  
"Guy or chick?"  
"Rumor has it, it's a guy."  
"Ehhh we finally get a new student and it's a he?"  
Ib got tired of listening and backed off from eavesdropping. She sat back down in her chair and got back to work. She wasn't due home until 6:30 so she knew she had time. Ib reached into her book bag to take out some more notes when her fingers fumbled around a crushed piece of paper. Ib tensed and pulled it out. It was the note Mary gave her that morning, and no matter how much Ib didn't want to look at it again, she had to. The fact was that Mary drew something that Ib dreamed about. And Ib wanted to know more about it.  
Looking it over again, she decided to search some information online. Ib logged in and started searching; _Blue doll with stitched smile, Creepy doll, Blue doll with red eyes.  
_But nothing come up similar to the doll Mary had drawn.  
Feeling annoyed, Ib logged out of the computer and checked the time on her phone. It was almost 6 so Ib decided to pack up.  
When Ib got home, she discovered her parents had gone. On the counter was a note with her mothers handwriting.

Your father and I decided to go out for dinner, text us if you want anything. Left overs are in the fridge.

Ib sighed. They wouldn't be home for a long time anyways so there was no point in asking for some dinner. Ib got out some left overs from last night and ate in silence.  
It was only eight but she decided to go to bed early since there was nothing to do.  
_'And besides,'_ she thought, _'if I had a nightmare I might be able to get more sleep.'  
_Ib crawled into bed and drifted off. Only dreaming about the man with lilac hair,a blue rose, and evil demon dolls.


End file.
